My Best (Boy) Friend
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari Amerika terpaksa menelan pil kekecewaan. Pasalnya, Baekhyun yang seharusnya menyambutnya dengan ceria, malah mengamuk tidak jelas sampai menghindarinya. Apa salah Chanyeol? Kenapa Baekhyun marah-marah? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.2 : Biru (Warna)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **My Best (Boy) Friend** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Fluff, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Pagi yang cerah. Seorang pria tampak sedang duduk di tepi jendela. Kaki panjangnya menyilang. Matanya menerawang ke kejauhan. Ke arah langit biru jernih yang berawan. Teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain rugby di lapangan tidak mampu mengusik pikirannya yang melayang. Park Chanyeol, nama pria itu, dia tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang hanya muncul ketika kau melihat anak bayi yang lucu tengah bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya. Atau, saat kau membayangkan seseorang.

Seseorang yang spesial.

Musim demi musim telah berganti. Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Sejak hari pertama Chanyeol tiba di Newyork, ia tak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk tidak menatap langit biru di atas sana.

Langit biru selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol padanya. Begitu indah, seperti wajahnya. Begitu segar, seperti wangi tubuhnya. Dan begitu jernih, seperti matanya. Mata yang mencerminkan kemurnian jiwanya.

Terhadap awan putih yang berarak, Chanyeol berharap salamnya tersampaikan. Salam rindu kepada seseorang yang ia tinggalkan. Meskipun terpisah ribuan kilometer jauhnya, Chanyeol yakin, mereka masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Menatap langit yang sama. Menghirup udara yang sama. Dan Chanyeol tau, setelah beberapa purnama, mereka akan dapat kembali bersama.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa dandannya lama sekali? Cepat makan! Nanti kau terlambat~!" teriak ibu Baekhyun dari ruang makan.

"Iya, bu~" Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali menatap pria gagah dan tampan di dalam cermin dan mengedipkan matanya. "Hai tampan~ hari ini juga semangat ya!"

"Baekhyun~!" teriak ibunya lagi saat Baekhyun tak kunjung mendatanginya.

"Iya, iya!" Baekhyun berlari ke ruang makan dan duduk manis di hadapan ibunya. Hidangan sederhana telah tersaji di meja. Mereka pun menyantap sarapan dengan khidmat setelah berdoa.

"Baek, ibu melihat mobil pengangkut barang di depan rumah Chanyeol. Apa mereka menjual rumah itu?"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun tampak syok. Bukannya ia tidak suka mendapatkan tetangga baru. Hanya saja, keluarga Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk kembali, jadi... "Tidak mungkin! Itu kan rumah warisan dari kakek Chanyeol!"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin itu barang-barang mereka? Apa mereka sudah kembali?!"

"Hmm, mungkin saja.. Kalau benar mereka sudah kembali, mereka pasti akan mengunjungi kita, bu.."

"Wah.. ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Chanyeol! Ibu selalu gemas dengan perut buncit dan pipi tembemnya! Ibu akan mencubitnya kalau bertemu nanti!"

"Yak, ibu! Jangan begitu! Makanya Chanyeol selalu bersembunyi di belakangku kalau melihatmu. Jangan mencubitnya, mengerti?! Kalau pipinya semakin melar bagaimana, bu~!"

"Yak.. Memangnya kenapa kalau pipinya melar? Kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet? Apa kau ibunya?"

"Ah.. Molla, molla! Aku berangkat, bu!" Baekhyun mencangklong tas dan mencium pipi ibunya singkat.

Diluar, Baekhyun melihat para pekerja menurunkan barang-barang dari truk dan menggotongnya masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun penasaran. Ia bertanya pada salah satu pekerja yang tampak sedikit longgar.

"Permisi, paman.."

"Oh, ada apa anak muda?"

"Apa pemilik rumah ada di dalam?"

"Tidak ada.. tapi ku dengar mereka akan tiba siang ini."

"Begitu? Terimakasih, Paman.." Baekhyun membungkuk dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus.

Bila kita melihat Baekhyun, wajahnya terkesan datar dan biasa saja. Padahal, ia sedang ber-akting _cool_. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun berbunga-bunga. Ia melonjak-lonjak riang, bernyanyi, menari, berputar-putar, memekik senang, dan tertawa girang. Catat, dalam hati.

Chanyeol pulang! Sahabat baiknya telah kembali! Hanya itu yang mengisi otaknya saat ini. Selama berdesak-desakan di dalam bus, Baekhyun sudah menyusun _to do list_ dalam angan-angannya. Ada 10 hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

Pertama, tentu saja pesta! Mereka akan merayakan kembalinya Chanyeol ke Korea. Kedua, Baekhyun ingin mendengar cerita selama Chanyeol berada di Amerika. Ketiga, Baekhyun ingin melihat foto-foto dan video Chanyeol di Amerika. Lalu Baekhyun ingin pergi bersepeda, bermain arcade, berendam di sauna, menonton film, memasak, main video game, dan bermain musik. Yang tentu saja semua itu bisa mereka lakukan di dalam rumah besar Chanyeol. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bersemangat!

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal. Sejak kecil ia hanya bermain bersama Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia benar-benar senang teman mainnya dulu akan kembali. Chanyeol, anak laki-laki tambun berkacamata itu, Baekhyun sangat penasaran seperti apa tampangnya sekarang.

Dulu Chanyeol sering sekali mengajaknya makan makanan enak. Dan Chanyeol selalu heran bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun tetap saja mungil sementara Chanyeol bertambah gemuk. Chanyeol pikir ada monster dalam perut Baekhyun yang menghisap makanannya. Mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun tertawa sendiri.

Baekhyun ingat, ia paling suka berlomba lari dengan Chanyeol. Yang kalah harus mengabulkan keinginan yang menang. Berhubung Chanyeol membawa begitu banyak lemak di tubuhnya, jadilah Baekhyun selalu menang. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah keberatan untuk mengabulkan seaneh apapun permintaan Baekhyun. Meneriakkan 'Baekhyun tampan' sambil berlari keliling kompleks, misalnya..

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Mr. Kim, wali kelas 2-1 SMA Moonlim, pagi-pagi sudah menggebrak meja. "Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia baru saja tiba dari Amerika. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.."

Maka masuklah seorang anak laki-laki yang membuat keadaan kelas menjadi riuh seketika. Kehebohan itu didominasi oleh suara wanita, tentu saja. Mereka ber-'woah' dan ber-'daebak' ria sambil terkikik bahagia. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah ditekuninya.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku baru tiba dari Newyork. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya!" Chanyeol membungkuk dalam.

Baekhyun menganga.

Park Chanyeol? Apa dia baru saja menyebut dirinya Park Chanyeol? Dari Newyork? Apa dia Park Chanyeol yang _itu_? Sungguh? Kalau iya, kemana perginya semua lemak itu? Bagaimana bisa kakinya sepanjang itu? Dan darimana semua otot tendon itu? Lalu rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata besar itu.. apa di Amerika Chanyeol melakukan prosedur bedah plastik? Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi.. Baekhyun nyaris tak mengenali teman kecilnya lagi kalau saja tidak ada telinga caplang ala yoda itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun saat mata mereka bertemu. Seluruh mata pun tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Chan.. Yeol..?" ucap Baekhyun setengah tak percaya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Sesaat tadi ia sangat berbunga-bunga ketika tau Chanyeol akan pulang. Tapi sekarang, begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol di depan mata, entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin sekali, err, menamparnya.

"Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal? Kalau begitu kau duduk di kursi kosong di belakang Baekhyun ya." ucap Mr. Kim. "Lalu Baekhyun, kau ajak Chanyeol berkeliling saat istirahat nanti!" perintah Mr. Kim sebelum ia keluar kelas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol duduk di belakang Baekhyun. "Lama tidak bertemu! Kau semakin cantik saja... Ups, maksudku tampan." Chanyeol meralat dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tampan' saat Baekhyun melemparkan _deathglare_ -nya.

"Kau... apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun melirik garang. "Tunggu sampai jam istirahat! Aku akan membunuhmu.." ancam Baekhyun dengan suara teramat pelan. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan saat guru seni mereka tiba.

Interaksi singkat antara Baekhyun dengan si murid baru yang sempat tertangkap mata para siswi tak ayal membuat mereka kasak-kusuk. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteman akrab. Siswi-siswi itu pun mulai berpikir untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Siapa tau mereka bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Chanyeol.. Atau bahkan alamat rumahnya. Lagipula Baekhyun terkenal sangat ramah dan supel. Mengorek informasi darinya pasti mudah.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak memberiku kabar selama 2 tahun ini hah!? Kenapa semua SNS-mu non aktif? Apa ponselmu hilang? Tanganmu patah? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman barumu? Atau.. biar ku tebak! Kau sibuk fitness rutin untuk membentuk tubuhmu? Dan sibuk ke dokter bedah untuk memperbaiki wajahmu?"

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke taman untuk menodong Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat konyol. Disetiap akhir kata tanyanya, Baekhyun akan mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol yang tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Hei.. hei.. kenapa kau marah-marah, B?"

"Aku tidak marah! Aku cuma kesal!"

"Baiklah.. (itu sama saja). Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak mengabarimu karena sebenarnya... aku ingin memberimu kejutan!"

"Apa? KEJUTAN? Woaah.." Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi terkejut berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, selamat! Kau sukses membuatku terkejut.. aku senang sekali loh.." ujar Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Tapi, bukankah mulutmu itu terlalu tajam Tuan Byun? Yak~ apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengira aku operasi plastik? Aku hanya diet dan melepaskan kacamataku! Sepertinya kau sudah lupa bagaimana bentuk wajahku selama aku pergi."

"Iya, iya.. maafkan ingatanku yang buruk. Kurasa aku mengalami penuaan dini."

"Baekhyun.. kau tidak senang aku pulang? Padahal aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Baekhyun membuang muka. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak senang. Sejujurnya, di hati yang terdalam, Baekhyun sangat senang sampai ingin kayang saja rasanya. Tapi dia kesal! Salahkan wajah Chanyeol yang berubah drastis jadi mempesona! Dan tingginya.. benar-benar mengagumkan! Baekhyun harus mendongak saat bicara dengannya.

"Hei, Baek.. kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun yang segera ditepis oleh pria kenes itu.

"Berisik!"

"Baekhyun-ah.. kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol men-scan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, kau tetap membuatku kagum ya.. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap sama seperti ini? Kau masih saja pendek, mungil dan—AAAAARGH.." Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Maafkan tubuhku yang kurang gizi sehingga berhenti bertumbuh ini, Tuan Sempurna!"

Baekhyun melangkah hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan sangat cepat dengan kaki kecilnya. "Yak! Baek! Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berang.

"MEMBELI PENAMBAH TINGGI BADAN!"

.

Pupus sudah semua harapan Baekhyun soal '10 hal yang ingin dilakukan bersama Chanyeol'. Chanyeol yang sekarang bukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Dia tampan, kurus, berotot, dan itu semua menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Kalau saja Chanyeol masih gemuk, Baekhyun tentu akan berlari padanya dan memeluknya seperti beruang. Saat melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa canggung.

"Baekhyun, di depan ada Chanyeol. Kau yakin tidak mau menemuinya?" Ibu Baekhyun berdiri di pintu kamar, berusaha membujuk anaknya yang tengkurap memeluk boneka, seperti perawan akan dijodohkan saja.

"Tidak mau! Suruh dia pulang, ibu.. dia bukan Chanyeol!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas dia Chanyeol. Dia cuma berubah tampan. Hhhh... dia kurus sekali seperti orang cacingan. Ibu kecewa tidak bisa mencubit perut buncitnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol yang sekarang lebih keren. Oh ayolah, Baek! Ibu harus kembali ke butik! Cepat temui dia atau ku buang jaket supreme-mu!"

Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya. "Tidak! Jangan supreme-ku, bu!" Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah pias. Ibunya tidak pernah main-main dalam mengancam. Wanita itu benar-benar membuang koleksi manga Baekhyun saat ia menolak berangkat les. "Baiklah aku akan menemuinya.."

.

"Makan yang banyak, Baek!" ucap ibu Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk datang ke rumah. Berbagai jenis makanan enak tersaji di meja. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyukainya! Dia langsung makan dengan lahap tanpa rasa sungkan. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, ibu Chanyeol masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap cantik. Membuat Baekhyun tidak canggung bila dihadapannya.

"Ku dengar kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baek?" tanya ibu Chanyeol hati-hati setelah mereka selesai makan. Chanyeol sedang ke dapur sambil membawa piring-piring kotor. "Kalau boleh tau, kenapa?"

"Mmmmh..." Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Aku.. Aku bingung Bi, dia seperti bukan Chanyeol.."

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum. "Meskipun penampilannya berubah, dia tetaplah Chanyeol yang dulu. Kau tau? Selama 2 tahun dia menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan belajar dan olahraga. Dia hampir tidak pernah bermain. Bahkan ada dokter serta pelatih khusus yang menangani dietnya. Dia berhasil menurunkan berat badan hingga 25 kg! Chanyeol sangat bekerja keras... jadi jangan menjauhinya karena itu, Baekhyun.. dia pasti sangat sedih.."

Mendengar nasihat ibu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar. Dia sendiri pun tidak tau mengapa sikapnya jadi dingin terhadap Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan. Mungkin mulai besok Baekhyun akan baik pada Chanyeol. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti kebaikan mereka selama ini kepadanya.

Keluarga Chanyeol memang sangat baik. Mereka sangat kaya dan dermawan. Chanyeol tidak pernah perhitungan. Mereka sering berbagi dengan tetangga. Terutama Baekhyun. Apalagi kalau Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, sudah pasti semua snack dan makanan enak akan dipersembahkan spesial untuknya.

Keluarga Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Bukan cuma sifat periangnya yang selalu membuat semua orang gembira. Tapi sifat pemarahnya juga, yang entah bagaimana, bisa membuat Chanyeol mendengarkannya. Lebih dari ibunya sendiri.

Dulu Chanyeol anak yang bandel. Selalu menentang perkataan orang tua dan tidak mau belajar. Sampai usia 7 tahun, mereka pindah dan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mereka langsung berteman baik. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama dan ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang sama.

Lambat laun Chanyeol mulai berubah. Baekhyun yang sangat penurut dan sayang pada ibunya, menularkan sifat itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menurut dan sayang pada orang tuanya juga, seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mulai rajin belajar, seperti Baekhyun. Mereka selalu kemana-mana bersama, seperti anak kembar. Sekolah bersama, bermain bersama, dan tidur bersama. Yang belum mereka lakukan hanyalah mandi bersama.

Baekhyun yang tumbuh tanpa ayah, mengajarkan Chanyeol apa artinya kehilangan. Bagaimana kita harus menghargai apa yang kita miliki sebelum mereka pergi. Baekhyun mengajarkan Chanyeol untuk selalu bersyukur..

"Aku pulang dulu, Bi.. terimakasih untuk makanannya!" pamit Baekhyun di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol.

"Iya, Baek. Sering-sering main kesini ya! Kau tau kan Bibi sangat menyukaimu!" ibu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar. Bisa dibilang, ibu Chanyeol termasuk fans Baekhyun. Seandainya Baekhyun menjadi penyanyi, ibu Chanyeol sudah pasti akan menjadi ketua fansclubnya. Begitulah imajinasi dari seorang Mama Park.

"Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah, Ma.."

"Astaga.. Rumahku hanya di seberang jalan, Yeol! Tidak usah repot-repot.." tolak Baekhyun.

"Tapi jalan raya sangat berbahaya, Baek! Apalagi untuk anak kecil sepertimu! Bagaimana kalau kau diculik?"

"TERSERAH!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak. Ia berjalan diikuti Chanyeol yang menahan tawa dengan telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Sejak di pesawat kemarin, ia sudah membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun saat bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun akan memekik girang dan melompat-lompat senang lalu menubruknya untuk kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat dan erat.

Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Saat kau bertemu sahabat lamamu. Sahabat terbaikmu. Apalagi kalau sahabatmu berubah menjadi tinggi, tampan, dan berotot. Seharusnya kau lebih senang, kan?

Lagipula, Baekhyun sendiri yang menyukai pria dengan ciri fisik seperti ini.

Chanyeol masih ingat saat mereka menonton TV di rumahnya. Baekhyun selalu senang menonton layar HDTV 40 inchi milik keluarganya. Katanya, wajah artis-artis idolanya akan lebih jelas disini. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat jerawat mereka dan mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponselnya. Oh, bahkan ponsel pintar itu juga pemberian Chanyeol. Chanyeol mudah bosan, jadi ia sering mengganti-ganti ponsel dengan model terbaru dan memberikan model sebelumnya pada Baekhyun, yang akan menangis terharu menerimanya. Bahkan model lama bagi Chanyeol adalah _smartphone_ yang baru diluncurkan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Waaah.. lihat, Yeol! Bukankah dia sangat tampan?" Baekhyun mulai ber-fanboy-ing. "Kau lihat kaki panjangnya! Pasti keren sekali saat berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang marah. Kau lihat otot lengannya! Kekasihnya pasti merasa aman berlindung di baliknya. Dan wajah kecil, hidung mancung, mata besar itu.. aahh.. seandainya aku memiliki semuanya! Pasti para gadis akan tergila-gila padaku!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, Baek.."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bermimpi! Aku masih lebih baik daripada kau! Lihat saja perut buncitmu! Tidak akan ada wanita yang menyukaimu kalau kau tidak menyingkirkan semua lemak itu. Wajahmu juga! Benar-benar masalah besar.. ternyata kekayaan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada dirimu."

"Yak! Kau..! Awas ya! Suatu hari nanti aku akan berubah jadi lebih tampan dari artis manapun! Dan kau akan memujaku! Lihat saja nanti!"

"OK! Akan ku tunggu saat itu! Kalau kau benar-benar berubah tampan, aku akan memuja—tidak, aku bahkan akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum di belakang Baekhyun. Ia menatap rambut Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun akibat ulah pemiliknya yang masih saja mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Berorasi menggebu-gebu soal Chanyeol yang tidak mungkin berubah menjadi tampan seperti idol. Bahkan melampaui dirinya pun tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi menahan tawa. Pria kecilnya benar-benar lucu. Sangat menggemaskan.

 _Tunggulah, Baekhyun._

 _Aku akan berubah tampan dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku._

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Ayo kita berangkat~" Chanyeol sudah muncul di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun selesai memakai sepatu. Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini, ia akan berusaha baik pada Chanyeol. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan penampilan baru sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol, titip Baekhyun ya!" ucap ibu Baekhyun mengantar kepergian anaknya.

"Serahkan saja Baekhyun padaku, Bi!"

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus bersama. Sesekali obrolan ringan terlontar dari keduanya. Sekalipun bisa mengendarai mobil, Chanyeol lebih suka naik bus bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya bus ini terlalu penuh. Kita tunggu bus selanjutnya saja ya?" ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. Tawa yang mampu membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. "Ini tidak terlalu penuh, kok! Ayo masuk! Kalau tidak, kita bisa terlambat!"

Chanyeol pun terpaksa menaiki bus menyusul Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun mungil. Itu sebabnya dia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Dahinya bahkan sempat terpentuk gawang pintu. Begitu masuk, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di tengah. Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang ini tidak penuh? Disini sesak sekali, Baek.."

"Ck! Sudah, jangan mengeluh.."

Seketika bus berbelok ke kanan. Baekhyun terdesak oleh tubuh orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya. Chanyeol khawatir. Ia pun merangsek menembus kerumunan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil berpegangan pada palang besi di atas mereka. Melindungi Baekhyun dari desakan penumpang lain.

Ketika bus kembali berbelok, Baekhyun tidak merasakan lagi gencetan di tubuhnya. Ia menoleh. Dan menemukan lengan kokoh Chanyeol serta tubuh kekar pria itu melindunginya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Deg deg deg..

"Kau kan mungil. Kasihan kalau tergencet nanti kau tidak bisa bernapas.."

Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lengan Chanyeol.

.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau menggigit lenganku?" protes Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus lengannya. Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya bersungut sebal.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Park Chanyeol!" tiba-tiba segerombol anak perempuan berlari mendatangi mereka. Mungkin ada sekitar 1, 2, 3, 4... 20 anak? Baekhyun tidak sempat menghitung sebab dirinya sudah terpental jauh dengan bokong yang mendarat indah di tanah.

Puk.. puk..

Baekhyun berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari pantatnya. Ia menatap kepergian Chanyeol beserta fansnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan tajam sarat kebencian. Mari kita tambahkan CG kobaran api membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun tampak sangat mematikan.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Dan Chanyeol masih asyik bermain dengan ponselnya saat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Kau senang?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Masih ada sisa senyum pasca membaca beberapa komentar dari followers barunya di instagram. Saat mendongak menatap wajah kesal Baekhyun, senyum Chanyeol seketika menghilang.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dungu.

"Park Chanyeol tampan, keren, tinggi, tipe idealku.." Baekhyun mencoba meniru kicauan gadis-gadis dengan suara falset-nya. "Sekarang semua gadis memujamu. Kau senang?"

"Aku.. aku tidak begitu.." Chanyeol terbata dibawah pandangan laser Baekhyun. "Hei..! Kenapa kau kesal, Baek?"

"Aku tidak kesal!" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lebih ketus dari yang ia maksudkan. "Aku cuma sedang tidak punya selera humor!"

"Baiklah... Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya selera humormu kembali?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau mau es krim?"

"Tidak!"

"2 es krim?"

"Emmm..."

"2 es krim strawberry plus hamburger?"

"Ngg.. baiklah.. kalau kau memaksa, aku mau."

Chanyeol nyengir. Es krim dan hamburger selalu berhasil kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 2 es krim dan 2 hamburger. Chanyeol memberi bonus karena Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya. Baekhyun akhirnya berkata jujur pada Chanyeol. Bahwa ia kesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya saat bersama gadis-gadis tadi pagi. Chanyeol pun berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi, apakah hanya itu?

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa suasana hatinya mendadak berubah seperti ini sejak bertemu Chanyeol. Sungguh dia tidak ingin bersikap ketus pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menerima penjelasan ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sudah meminta maaf. Dan Baekhyun juga sudah memaafkan. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal di dadanya?

"Oh! Aku tau! Aku pasti kesal karena dia berubah jadi tampan melebihi ketampananku! Dan dia memiliki fans lebih banyak dariku!" begitu dalih Baekhyun hari ini.

Maka Baekhyun tekun membuka beberapa situs yang memberikan informasi seputar fashion, style, dan mode terbaru. Baekhyun ingin menjadi lebih tampan dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku sudah berniat, aku pasti tidak akan kalah dari siapapun! Hahahaha" begitu pikir Byun Baekhyun.

.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau men-cat rambutmu? Dan, apa kau memakai _eyeliner_?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelas. Ia ingin menanyakannya sejak tadi, tapi belum sempat karena mereka hampir saja terlambat. Kini ia tau apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun begitu lama keluar dari dalam rumah..

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf L di bawah dagu. "Iya! Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?"

"Kau... cantik. Matamu indah, dan warna rambut itu cocok untukmu.." puji Chanyeol tulus, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Terimakasih! Aku tau aku tampan dan cantik!"

"Aigoo.. bagaimana kau bisa secantik ini?"

"Aku memang sudah cantik sejak lahir kkkkk..."

Teng teng teng!

Karena keasyikan mengobrol, mereka jadi lupa waktu. Bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dan untuk sampai di kelas, setidaknya mereka harus berjalan kaki selama 5 menit.

"Chanyeol! Ayo lari! Kita akan terlambat!"

"Tunggu, Baek!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun. "Kita berlomba. Siapapun yang sampai di kelas lebih dulu adalah pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah harus mengabulkan apapun permintaan si pemenang!"

"Aissh.. kita sudah terlambat, Yeol! Baiklah! Call!"

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia yakin dia akan menang. Seperti dulu. Tapi Baekhyun lupa Chanyeol yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dan kakinya jauh lebih panjang darinya. Baekhyun terpana saat Chanyeol melewatinya secepat kilat. Baekhyun berusaha mengejar. Ia hendak meraih ransel Chanyeol dan menariknya tapi gagal. Chanyeol terlalu cepat.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Baekhyun terengah-engah sambil duduk di kursinya. Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Untung saja guru mereka belum datang. Jadi Baekhyun membalikkan badan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau curang!" tuduh Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku tidak curang! Terima saja kekalahanmu, pendek!"

"Kau memang jahat!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Baiklah, kali ini aku mengaku kalah. Tapi lain kali, aku akan menang!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa.."

"Jadi, katakan saja apa permintaanmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nanti.. aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti.."

"Baekhyun? Kau tampak berbeda hari ini.." ucap seorang siswi yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun.

"Oh!" Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol dan mulai tebar pesona. "Bagaimana? Aku tampan, kan?"

"Iya, iya! Kau tampan dan imut! Aku suka model rambut ini.. kau mirip personil EXO deh!"

"EXO? Wah, kau berlebihan! Aku tidak setampan mereka ahahahaha~!" Baekhyun bahagia akhirnya dia memiliki fans sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, biasmu di EXO siapa? Kalau aku... Oh Sehun!"

.

.

"Ayo katakan!" Baekhyun masih memaksa Chanyeol menyebutkan permintaannya bahkan ketika mereka sudah pulang dan hampir sampai di rumah.

"Biar ku pikirkan dulu, Baek.."

"Ah! Kau lama sekali mikirnya!"

"CHANYEEOOOLLL~~~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik berlari ke arah mereka sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

CHU~

Wanita berambut pirang itu mencium pipi Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Membuat bola mata Baekhyun hampir copot.

"Chanyeeoool~ kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, suamiku!"

"S-s-s-s-suami?" Baekhyun kaget bukan kepalang.

"Iya! Dia suamiku! Mau apa kau, kerdil?!"

"K-k-k-kerdil katamu?!" Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya. Sepertinya tekanan darahnya naik.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya, suamiku? Aku hampir mati merindukanmu~"

"Lepaskan.." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada bosan. Dia bahkan tak terkejut dengan kemunculan wanita itu, seperti sudah bisa diprediksi. "Cindy! Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit lebih tegas.

Cindy melepas pelukannya. "Suamiku.."

"Aku bukan suamimu!" Chanyeol mendorong dahi Cindy dengan telunjuk panjangnya. "Dan jangan panggil dia kerdil.. namanya Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menoleh untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun sudah menghilang.

"B-Baekhyun? Cepat sekali dia pergi.."

.

"Baekhyun! Cepat mandi dan makan malam!" teriak ibu Baekhyun dari dapur.

"Aku sudah makan, Bu! Aku lelah! Aku akan langsung tidur!" jawab Baekhyun. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya, ia pun berbaring di kasur. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Baekhyun mengusapnya. "Apa ini? Apa aku menangis?"

Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa dadanya nyeri seperti ditarik saat mengingat wanita cantik berambut pirang tadi. Siapa dia? Ah, iya.. tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Cindy'. Dan Cindy memanggil Chanyeol 'suamiku'. Ah, iya.. tadi Chanyeol juga membiarkan Cindy memeluk dan menciumnya.. . .

Menciumnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya.. sejak awal Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menanyakannya. Segala sesuatu memang sangat mungkin terjadi selama Chanyeol di Amerika. Tidak apa-apa kalau Chanyeol berkencan. Baekhyun sebagai sahabat seharusnya mendukung apapun keputusan Chanyeol. Yang penting Chanyeol bahagia.

Baekhyun tidak berhak memonopoli Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Saat ibunya bertanya, Baekhyun menjawab ada urusan di sekolah. Padahal, ia sengaja mengindari Chanyeol. Bahkan saat melewati rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Cindy memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'suamiku' yang membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun melihat sebuah pamflet di papan pengumuman. Isinya mengenai audisi untuk pertunjukan musikal sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu 3 bulan. Audisinya sendiri akan diadakan besok sore sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut. Sebab ia memang sudah memimpikan tampil di atas panggung theater sejak lama.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun pura-pura tuli. Seharian ini ia memang berusaha menghindari Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia menjauhinya. Yang ia tau, melihat Chanyeol membuatnya sesak.

Baekhyun memilih menyibukkan diri untuk persiapan audisi. Ia membaca teks drama dan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun memang terbilang cukup ambisius.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak makan?" ibu Baekhyun bahkan harus menggedor pintu berkali-kali agar anaknya keluar kamar. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak sendiri, Baek?"

Cklek. Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Kepalanya menyembul dari celah pintu. "Aku sedang berlatih musikal, ibu! Tolong jangan ganggu aku.."

"Tsk! Ya sudah, terserah! Kalau kau mau kelaparan juga terserah! Ibu tidak akan menganggumu lagi!"

"Ibu..." Baekhyun akhirnya keluar. Ia merangkul pinggang ibunya dari belakang, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan.."

"Baek, ibu tadi tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu..." ujar ibu Baekhyun selesai makan malam.

"Dengar apa, bu?"

"Chanyeol akan ke Amerika lagi!"

BRUUSSHH! Air minum yang tengah ditenggak oleh Baekhyun pun memuncrat. "HAH? APA!?"

"Yak! Tidak usah kaget seperti itu! Kau mengotori mejaku!"

"Ibu, kau dengar darimana?"

"Tadi saat ibu Chanyeol ke butik, ibu mendengar dia berkata seperti itu pada seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mereka membeli banyak sekali koleksi ibu loh, Baek..."

Ibu Baekhyun terus menyerocos sementara pikiran Baekhyun berkelana. Chanyeol akan kembali ke Amerika. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Baekhyun tidak boleh kehilangan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi...

Kalau itu keinginan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa apa?

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Berkali-kali Baekhyun melirik kesana. Audisi sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Baekhyun mendapat nomor urut 16, namun ia sudah sangat gusar di tempat duduknya.

"Pesawat Chanyeol berangkat pukul 5, Baek.." ujar ibu Baekhyun tanpa ditanya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini. Apa ia benar-benar akan kembali ke Amerika? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengabariku? Apa dia tak lagi menganggapku sahabatnya? Aku tidak berarti apa-apa lagi baginya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Maka aku juga tidak akan mempedulikannya. Begitu kesimpulan Baekhyun.

"Nomor 1!" akhirnya audisi benar-benar dimulai. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan diri secara maksimal. Ia yakin kali ini ia akan lolos.

Tapi... Entah kenapa bayangan Chanyeol terus terlintas di benaknya.

SRET!

Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari menuju jalan raya untuk mencegat taksi dan meluncur secepat yang ia bisa ke bandara.

Baekhyun tidak mau berdalih lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol sangat beharga baginya. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskannya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeoooll!" panggil Baekhyun di depan gate penerbangan tujuan Newyork. Persetan dengan tatapan semua orang. Ia tidak peduli dan terus memanggil Chanyeol dengan putus asa hingga suaranya serak.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.15PM. Baekhyun mulai menjambak rambutnya panik. "Tidak.. Chanyeol.. Kau tidak boleh pergi.." Baekhyun mulai menangis sambil terus menerus meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan demi melihat orang yang ia cari.

BRUK! Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi, Yeol.. aku mohon. Jangan pernah pergi lagi!" isak Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei.. tenanglah.." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun hingga tangisnya mereda. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau tidak ikut audisi?"

Baekhyun masih sempat mengagumi Chanyeol yang bisa tau ia mengikuti audisi. Padahal ia tak pernah bercerita. "Aku.. ingin menahanmu.."

"Menahanku? Memangnya aku mau kemana, hmm?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mundur selangkah lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembab. "Kau tidak akan ke Amerika?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu untuk kali kedua? Aku tidak bisa! Sungguh.."

"Tapi.. ibuku bilang begitu.."

"Ibumu? Mungkin dia salah dengar.."

"Tapi, buktinya kau ada disini.."

"Aku mengantarkan Cindy! Yang kembali ke Amerika itu Cindy, bukan aku.. ahahahaa.."

"B-benarkah? Jadi, kau mengantar Cindy? Apa dia... emm.. pacarmu?" Baekhyun bahkan menahan napas untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Pacar?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Yah.. Dia memang sedikit terobsesi padaku.. Tapi bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Cindy Park, dia itu sepupuku yang tinggal di Amerika. Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya?"

"Oh, begitu?" akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. "Lalu kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Cindy menyeretku pergi berbelanja.." kata Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi, Baek.. kenapa kau meninggalkan audisi impianmu hanya demi menyusulku kemari?"

"Ah itu.. hmm.. aku.. tidak apa-apa. Cuma mau memastikan saja kok,"

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Aku.. emm... sebenarnya aku"—MENYUKAIMU! Baekhyun berharap bisa meneriakkan kata-kata itu tapi bibirnya serasa terkunci. "tidak apa-apa! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Baekhyun segera kabur tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Tunggu, Baek! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Ha? Apa itu?"

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau ingat aku memenangkan lomba lari kita, kan?"

"Oh iya.. kau sudah memikirkan suatu permohonan?"

"Iya, aku sudah memikirkannya.."

"Katakanlah! Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu.."

"Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku!"

"APA?"

"Kenapa? Haruskah ku ulangi lagi? Baiklah.. aku ingin kau berk—"

"CUKUP! Stop!" Baekhyun terlihat panik. "Kencan kau bilang? Chanyeol! Kau jangan main-main! Kita bersahabat. Dan dalam persahabatan tidak ada istilah kencan!"

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku.."

"Chanyeol? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius! Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Tapi kau tidak pernah sadar. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi sejenak darimu, berharap kau akan merasa kehilangan dan menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Sekarang, melihatmu disini sambil memangil namaku, apa aku salah kalau aku menilai bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Tapi.. tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Aku.. kan.. laki-laki.. dan.. kau.. juga sama.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi diantara pria dan wanita saja. Karena aku yakin perasaanku untukmu ini adalah cinta. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berubah untukmu, asal kau tau.. dan aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku. Jadilah milikku, Baek!"

"Aku.. aku tidak tau, Yeol.. apa kita bisa?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa! Aku akan melindungimu dari siapa saja yang menentang kita!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku!"

"Aku?"

"Kau berdebar saat melihatku, kan? Kau marah saat aku mengabaikanmu, kan? Kau cemburu saat aku bersama wanita lain, kan? Kau sedih saat kehilanganku, kan? Kau juga rela kehilangan kesempatan naik panggung hanya untuk menemuiku, kan?"

"..."

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Kau juga merasakan jantungmu berdegup, perutmu melilit, dan pikiranmu melayang saat aku menciummu, kan?"

"Aku? Memangnya kapan—?"

CUP!

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Sekarang!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpana. "Bagaimana? Kau merasakannya tidak?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong.

"Hallo~ Baekhyun? Kau masih disana?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap saat Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan di depan matanya.

"Chanyeol... tadi itu apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

"Tentu, _babe_! Akan kuulang berapa kalipun dengan senang hati!"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan memagutnya mesra, membuatnya terhanyut dalam kecupan lembut yang manis dan hangat.

Sehangat mentari. Semanis strawberry. Selembut awan di langit biru kini..

.

.

.

" _Nyonya Byun, bagaimana Baekhyun?"_

" _Tenang saja! Biarpun sepertinya dia tidak peduli, tapi aku yakin dia akan menyusul Chanyeol ke bandara. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, Nyonya Park?"_

" _Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya menyusul Baekhyun ke bandara! Mereka pasti sudah bertemu sekarang.. Semoga rencana kita berhasil, dan kita bisa menjadi besan ya, Nyonya Byun.."_

" _Astaga! Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai menantu? Baekhyun itu anak manja yang cerewetnya minta ampun!"_

" _Tentu saja! Sejak dulu aku ingin punya anak seperti Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol itu anak yang menjengkelkan dan penakut. Apa kau bisa menerimanya?"_

" _Apa kau bercanda? Chanyeol anak yang mengagumkan!"_

" _Tapi, Nyonya Byun.. Aku masih memiliki Yoora. Sedangkan kau hanya memiliki Baekhyun. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku.. kau tidak ingin memiliki cucu?"_

" _Tidak masalah.. ada cucu atau tidak, aku hanya ingin Baekhyun bahagia. Dan itu bisa ku lihat dari caranya menatap Chanyeol.."_

" _Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Besan?"_

" _Baiklah... Besan!"_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
